<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Wings of Love by aphyrid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475924">On the Wings of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphyrid/pseuds/aphyrid'>aphyrid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everyone I Like is Alive Fuck You, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non Gendered Language, On a case, Soulmates, Strong Language, Wingfic, gender neutral reader, made up plants</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphyrid/pseuds/aphyrid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader tells Lucifer that they can see his wings, much to his shock. With the archangel refusing to explain the significance, they have to corner Castiel and demand answers. What will they do when he tells them that Lucifer must be their soulmate?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lucifer (Supernatural) &amp; Reader, Lucifer (Supernatural)/Reader, sam winchester &amp; reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Research and Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, what’cha reading?”</p><p>You glanced up at the voice and saw Lucifer standing in the doorway in all his glory. Glory being a worn, light brown jacket with a dirty blue tee-shirt and jeans. You gave him a look and gestured at the computer and piles of books and papers in front of you.</p><p>“Uh, research. Bobby sent me a case from…let’s see….” You dug around in a pile of papers and pulled out a brown folder. You opened it and scanned the file, “in…Des Moines, Iowa.”</p><p>Lucifer leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms and nodding along with your explanation.</p><p>“There’s something going on with the werewolves up there. Coming out in droves outside of full moons, leaving bodies where they can be easily found, and some of the bodies weren’t even *eaten* from. Just killed, and, and...left! And the sheer number of bodies…” You heaved a sigh, moving a hand to massage the sore muscles on your shoulder. “I haven’t seen anything like this.”</p><p>“Any leads? Ideas?” He asked, pulling out the chair next to you and taking a seat. He laid his arms on the table and turned to look at you.</p><p>“Nothing solid, yet. I do have eyes on this plant, though.” You opened a tab, typing in the name of the flower and clicking on ‘google images.’ You turned the computer towards him to see.</p><p>“A plant? What kinda plant?” He studied the pictures. The flowers were a dark purple, shaped like bells with yellow stamen. The leaves, however, were the most eye-catching part of the plant, with a tie dye mix of yellow, white, and a light green. They were large, much larger than one would expect to accompany such a delicate bloom. They were comparable to a Monstera leaf, but it looked velvety, soft.</p><p>“I think the flower might have the potential to aggravate werewolves. Maybe even some other monsters. I was looking into the lore for what I could find.” You pushed the computer back and pulled forward a dusty green and brown book. The cover was decorated with crude illustrations of various herbs.</p><p>“I called Rowena and asked if she has any information and she lent me this.” Lucifer scooted closer as you opened the book and turned the pages until you reached the section you needed.</p><p>“The book says its called ‘énervant de malfaisant.’” You looked closer, scanning the text.</p><p>“*The énervant de malfaisant. Discovered by Canadian settlers in 1794, this plant is incredibly rare…only blooms every few years under very specific weather and light conditions…easily spotted by the distinctive color patterns on its leaves…” You listed off snippets of the text.</p><p>“I think, maybe, this plant is messing with the local werewolf population. But the thing is, it’s not supposed to <em>do</em> anything unless it’s been processed somehow.” You explained, running a finger under the passage you were paraphrasing.</p><p>“Processing?” He asked as he pulled the book towards him, looking for further explanation.</p><p>“Yeah. Processing. Like, cooked with. Or fermented. Even just dried and made into a powder. You have to do something with it, so it’s not like a werewolf can go frolic in the woods and accidentally be exposed and effected.” You leaned back in your seat and stifled a yawn. A nap would’ve been nice, but you couldn’t find the justification to rest when so many people were in harms way. Anyone in the county could be next. Kids, doctors, sweet old ladies who call people ‘hun’ at the store, it made you shudder.</p><p>“So, what? Some chef found a new seasoning or something?” Lucifer asked. He placed the book back on the table, not interested in reading much more.</p><p>“Doubt it. From what I’ve read, this plant tastes <em>horrible</em>. It’s described as akin to ‘spoiled goats’ milk and fermented tea.’” You quoted, still amused at the vibrant description. “No one would use this unless they knew what it does.”</p><p>“A hunter, maybe?” He suggested.</p><p>“Nah, that doesn’t seem like something one of us would do. It’s not like it kills them, just…makes them crazy. Unhinged, feral for a few hours…until it wears off. Time depends on the dose, of course. It doesn’t seem like a wolf would do this either, which I considered.”</p><p>“What, like a rival pack?”</p><p>“Yeah, exactly like that. But they’d have to be extremely careful working with this stuff. Hazmat suits, the whole 9. Would draw way too much attention, too, buying all that and setting up for it. Doesn’t seem worth it. Same thing with any other monster that’s fighting for territory. They have to know hunters would be on this eventually.” You explained to him. You’d been weighing different theories for hours, and found a hole in every single one.</p><p>“That’s a hell of case you’ve got yourself there.” Lucifer stated.</p><p>“Yeah,” You agreed, “Don’t suppose you wanna lend a hand? Dig into a book?”</p><p>He laughed at your suggestion. You didn’t expect an affirmative when you’d ask. Not from Lucifer. He didn’t mind the hands-on aspects of hunting: breaking bones, instilling fear, getting into fights, but, when it came to reading, he always seemed to magically disappear, or have some weird excuse that prevented him from helping. Like the Angel Flu. Castiel said he’d never heard of such a thing, but Luci insisted he had a fever, and disappeared before anyone could check.</p><p>“I figured you’d say that." You smiled at him, "Anyways, my brain feels like it’s melting. I could seriously use a break, talk to me. What’s up with you, what d’you need?” You asked, closing the computer and pushing the entire pile of work back from the edge of the table. You’d been reading, researching, and working non-stop since that morning, when Bobby had sent the file over. By now, the sun must be setting outside. Not that you would be able to tell. The bunker had no windows, of course, it being underground.</p><p>Lucifer shrugged, reaching behind him to scratch his back. More specifically, his wings. He dug his fingers into the white, thick feathers and relieved the itch that was there. His wings were large, poking out past his shoulders and sides despite being laid in rest against his back. When you had first seen them, you thought there might be something wrong with your eyes, as they appeared to glow. It took a bit of adjustment to get used to the way they seemed to shine. In the outside light, when the sun hit them in certain sections, the white feathers suddenly held specks of color. Pink, red, orange, blue. They were distractingly beautiful. Out of all the ranks of heaven: angels, archangels, nephilim, Lucifer’s wings were your favorite.</p><p>The winged beings that you had met all had unique sets. Different colors and patterns and lengths of feathers. Gabe’s were a soft, baby yellow. Perpetually glittery. Michael’s were tan red and dark brown. Castiel’s wings appeared as almost vantablack, but were revealed to actually be dark blue in the daylight. He did, however, only had one pair of wings. It was, assumably, one of the symbols of separation in rank between angels and archangels. Lucifer and his brothers had 3 wings on each side, 6 total. One large set, on medium nestled below, and one small, at the very bottom of the line. Jack had inherited his father’s triple set, but his wings were weak. He wasn’t a strong flyer, either. It was a topic Lucifer avoided vehemently, hating that his own son would have, what he saw, as such a horrible flaw. Sam often tried to help him, encouraging Jack to practice, but he could only do so much, not being able to see the problem.</p><p>You were yanked back from your cloud of thought when Lucifer snapped his fingers in your face.</p><p>“What’cha staring at, psycho?” He joked, his face holding thinly veiled concern. He knew you’d been working all day, as he didn’t sleep, ever, leaving plenty of opportunities to walk by and see who hadn’t left their post.</p><p>“Your wings.” You answered, honestly, hesitantly. “Hey, do you ever, like, sit on them, or anything? Are they ever uncomfortable?”</p><p>Lucifer froze, like a deer in headlights. He slowly leaned forward until you could see every detail of his eyes. There was a dark blue ring surrounding the lighter blue with those steel grey undertones. The colors blurred at the edges, mixing and swirling. Did <em>every</em> piece of him have to be so hypnotizing?</p><p>“What?” His voice was cold, monotone. Like he wanted you to say you were joking.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry, am I not supposed to talk about them, or? I just…figured since you and Cas and everyone never mention the wings it was taboo or something but you asked so I didn’t wanna <em>lie</em> I mean-“ You rambled, trying to discern whether or not you had overstepped some weird, unspoken angel rule.</p><p>“No, what? You can see wings? Hold on, you can <em>see</em> my wings?” His hand shot out, gripping your wrist, tight. You flinched. He wasn’t holding you tight enough to hurt you, but it was always a little scary when he got intense like this. “And not just mine, Cas’s? Jack’s? Micheals’?”</p><p>“Yeah, everyone that has them, that I know of. Why, what’s wrong? Aren't there other people that can see them?” Your eyes darted around his features. He was confused, appalled.</p><p>“No! No, nobody can see them! No one human, anyways! How long have you been able to see wings?!” He was close to shouting.</p><p>“I-I don’t know! A while?” You pulled your arm from his grip, rubbing the feeling of his anger off of your skin.</p><p>“A while? What do you mean, a while? A week? 2 months? Forever?” Lucifer pressed.</p><p>“No, no, not forever. It was after we had to work that case together in Albany. The one with the possessed grandfather clock. I woke up the next morning in the medbay and I could see everything. Your wings, Cas’s, everyone’s.” You heaved a sigh, nervously picking at your hands. You popped the joints in your fingers, trying to stay grounded.</p><p>“I was too out of it to mention it at the time. I asked Castiel about it later, and he didn’t tell me much. I just thought it was something we weren’t supposed to talk about. Like how humans lie about picking their nose.”</p><p>“What? Ew, gross.” He screwed up his face in disgust, “Wait, so you’ve been able to see for *months* and you didn’t tell me?”</p><p>“No! I told you, I thought I was supposed to ignore it, or something!” You insisted, “You’re telling me no one else can see?! What about Dean and Sam? No one?I mean, I knew most people couldn't see, but I figured...you know...there was a reason. Like, the more you hang with angels the more likely it is you'll see them?”</p><p>“No! No one else can see them. Not in this century! The last time there was a fully mortal being able to see the way you can, was <em>hundreds</em> of <em>thousands</em> of years ago! It’s uncommon, to say the least. Because-“ Lucifer started, before cutting himself off. He stopped cold, looking down at his hands, ringing them like rags.</p><p>“What? Because what?” You huffed. He wouldn’t look at you.</p><p>You smacked his leg to get him to look at you again. He cradled his face in his hands, bouncing his foot anxiously. He suddenly looked up from his hands, his brow furrowed, concentrating.</p><p>“Wait. Hold on. Do you hear that?” He whispered. His eyes darted around the room.</p><p>You strained to listen, your heart beating faster. Did something get in the bunker? Angel radio on the fritz? A fly? He would have the same reaction for any, as he was perpetually dramatic.</p><p>“No? What is it?” You whispered back, studying his face for clues.</p><p>He stood, and clasped his hands together.</p><p>“That would be me, leaving.” He snapped his fingers, and, with a woosh of air, he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>*                </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Castiel, you busy?” You asked as you popped into the room. He was sitting in one of the armchairs, reading a book. At the sound of your voice, the angel looked up.</p><p>“No, I’m not. What can I help you with?” He closed the book and placed it on his thigh. You closed the door behind you, and he squinted at you with concern.</p><p>“You have to promise not to run away or dodge the question, okay?” You told him. He began to look nervous. You could see him debating, in his head, whether or not to make such a promise to you.</p><p>“…..okay. I won’t.” He said slowly. You took a deep breath, and let everything come tumbling out.</p><p>“What does it mean, that I can see wings? I asked Lucifer, earlier, and he ran away.” You started, “Well. He flew away. But you know what I mean. He was acting weird about it, too. I tried to dig into what it could mean and find out myself but the only information I found is in some localized offshoot of Latin, which, we both know,” He leaned forward, trying to keep up as you nervously rambled, “is already a dead language! And it was only about a paragraph of information, anyways. And it’s freaking me out a bit so you have to tell me or I’ll probably die.”</p><p>Castiel leaned back in the chair, digesting your words. You almost resorted to begging, but he spoke up just before you could finish convincing yourself to begin,</p><p>“First of all, it’s nothing directly harmful, so you don’t have to worry about that. It-“</p><p>“As opposed to indirectly harmful? Harmful is harmful Cas, what in the hell does that mean?” You breathed, exasperated. You weren’t in the mood for his weird, vague language. He saw your frustration, and began to talk faster.</p><p>“What I mean is, it can put you in the line of danger, but it’s not some angelic disease.” He waited for you to interject, but continued when, for once, you stayed silent.</p><p>“[Y/N], this is going to require a bit of extra information, so please bear with me.” He furrowed his brow, sympathetically. Like he could possibly know the anxiety you were feeling.</p><p>You quirked your head, taking the nearest seat in preparation for whatever divine information he had been withholding. He waited for you to settle and continued.</p><p>“I don’t know how to break this gently, so I guess I’ll just say it. It is possible to have soulmates. Not just for humans; for monsters, divine beings, anything with a conscience.” He glanced at you, gauging a reaction, “No one has been able to place a pattern, or a reason for who does or does not have a soulmate. It seems random, from what heaven has been able to discern.”</p><p>You stared blankly, in complete shock. He had to be kidding.</p><p>“When soulmates cross between, uh, species, I guess you would say, each being begins to see or feel things they couldn’t before, because of the crossing of souls that are fundamentally different. A human who is bonded with a werewolf might be able to see farther, or follow scents they couldn’t even detect before.”</p><p>Your eyes went wide as you began to piece together what he was trying to explain.</p><p>“Wait, hold on. That doesn’t make any sense. I started to see wings after Lucifer and I went on that hunt in New York, when I woke up on a cot back here after I got knocked into a wall. Lucifer wasn’t even in the room when I came to! It was just us, and, no offense, Cas, but I don’t think we’re meant to be.” You argued back.</p><p>“The thing is, soulmates rarely connect, in a way that allows cross sight, when they first meet. There has to be a trigger. Or multiple triggers, in stubborn cases.” He side-eyed you. You rolled your eyes and ignored his slight.</p><p>“Did something happen, on that hunt? Did Lucifer do something, or say something that might have…” He trailed off, trying to find the rights words.</p><p>“What? Make me fall in love with him? Cas, I am not soulmates with the devil. No way. No way!” You threw your hands up and raised your voice.</p><p>“Look, I’m just saying, it makes sense. You didn’t see any wings before, and then you went on a case, <em>alone</em>,” he shot you a suggestive look, “and, when you got back, you could.”</p><p>“That’s stupid. This is stupid.” You crossed your arms, screwing up your face and slumping back in the chair. “How do you know about all this anyway? Were you in the love division in heaven? SVU: Special Valentines Unit?”</p><p>He ignored your joke and moved his eyes to stare at the floor.</p><p>“Cas?”</p><p>“Just trust me, I know what soulmates look like, and, I’m telling you, this is what it looks like.” He insisted, still refusing to look at you.</p><p>“Well, you’re the one I woke up to! Maybe it <em>is</em> you! I’m not keen to the idea, but it’s a step above the literal, actual devil!”</p><p>“That’s impossible, [Y/N].”</p><p>“Says who! You can’t seriously tell me that Lucifer is my soulmate, Cas, there has to be another reason. Maybe when you were healing me, I don’t know…I just…” You were grasping for straws, for any explanation. It’s not like you hated him, Lucifer was, usually, a good friend to you. He was infinitely helpful in fights and he had ties to people and materials all over the world. And, occasionally, he would slip up and show his sweet side. He would sneak into a room after you left, and, when you came back, your things would be clean and organized, or you would find your favorite takeout sitting in the fridge after a rough day. But he was still rough around the edges. He was loud, angry, and manipulative. He blew up over the smallest things and let his daddy issues poison him, and the people he came in contact with.</p><p>“Listen to me.” Cas insisted, “I <em>have</em> a soulmate, [Y/N]. It can’t be you. There’s no other explanation. I’m sorry, but-“</p><p>“Wait. Hold on. What?” You stopped him, not about to let him skip over that spill of information.</p><p>You met eyes, locked in a sudden, heavy silence. He scratched his face, darted his tongue out against his lips. You wracked your brain, running through a list of who you both knew, who it could possibly be. And then, suddenly, you realized.</p><p>“Oh my God.” You started.</p><p>“[Y/N], please-“ He tried to stop you, but it was much too late for that.</p><p>“It’s Dean! Oh my God! I’m so stupid!” You cried out.</p><p>“Please, it isn’t a big deal-“ Cas insisted, trying, in vain, to calm you down.</p><p>You slammed a fist into the soft cushion below.</p><p>“Dammit!” You exclaimed, “I owe Sam 20 fucking dollars!”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes, half suspicious.</p><p>“You…made a bet. On Dean and I?” He drawled.</p><p>You drew your lips into a thin line. Oops.</p><p>“So, Lucifer, huh?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Good Graces, Bad Influence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A flashback, showing some of what happened in Albany, NY, the day before reader was able to see wings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright.” You instructed, slamming the car door shut. “Let’s get in, get out, and stay quiet. It looks like the neighbors are home, and I don’t feel like jumping out of a locked window to avoid police. Again.” You darted your eyes, checking for witnesses before speed-walking up the driveway to the front door.</p>
<p>“Yes, sergeant.” Lucifer barked, saluting you dramatically. You rolled your eyes and repressed a smile. It was dangerous to give him the satisfaction of a reaction when he tried to be funny. Like when a child says a swear, and you laugh, and they start saying it in public.  </p>
<p>You reached the door and glanced around, again, to make sure no one was watching. You reached in your pocket and pulled out your trusty lock-picking tools: a safety and a bobby pin. Lucifer stood by for a moment as you leaned down, but reached a hand out to stop you as you inserted the pieces into the knob.</p>
<p>“No, please, allow me.” He offered.</p>
<p>You shrugged and offered him your tools. He held his palm up in refusal, instead, reaching out and gripping the handle.</p>
<p>“Lucifer, it’s lock-“ You were interrupted by a sharp crack. Lucifer had ripped the knob out of the door. He dropped it into a half-dead potted plant, and pushed the door open for you to enter. You gave him a blank stare for a moment, before heaving a sigh and walking into the entryway.</p>
<p>“Here, take this,” You handed him an EMF detector. “and start checking upstairs. I’ll start in the garage.”</p>
<p>“Hey, why isn’t it, like, a cardinal rule not to split up during a hunt?” He asked, making his way towards the stairs anyways. “I mean, we are right in the line of fire, here.”</p>
<p>“I’ll take any excuse I can to get a minute away from you, Luce. No offense.” You called after him.</p>
<p>“Why would I ever take offense to that?” He yelled back. You could hear him open a door, and the faint whirring of his machine.</p>
<p>You went into the kitchen and found the entrance to the garage. The door creaked as it opened, and you spied a bottle of WD-40 sitting on the ground only a toss away. You smiled to yourself, and pulled out the device and flicked it on, scanning anything you could think of, anything that might’ve been sentimental.</p>
<p>You started with the car. It was a sleek, red jeep, obviously well taken care of. You pointed the detector towards the vehicle. It whirred quietly but didn’t beep or flash. You moved around the garage in a slow, clockwise circle, waving the machine up and down, looking for a hit. Nothing was setting it off.</p>
<p>You made your way back inside, climbing the stairs and finding the room that Lucifer was searching. He was in, what looked to be, the study.</p>
<p>“Anything?” He asked, glancing at you while he scanned.</p>
<p>“Nah, nothing. I’m guessing you haven’t got anything, either?” You walked past him and flopped down in an office chair that was facing a desk full of books and papers. You pulled one of the books towards you and inspected the cover. It was illustrated with various birds: cardinals, blue jays, doves, hummingbirds, and a few you didn’t recognize. The title read “The Great Fowl of North America.” You pulled one of the drawers open and peered inside. A pair of binoculars, a few more books, a pile of blank printer paper, some tan files, and a stapler. You shut the drawer.</p>
<p>“Nope. Not a thing.”</p>
<p>He slipped the device into his pocket, making his way to the desk and taking a seat on top of it, facing you.</p>
<p>“Any idea what we’re looking for, exactly?” He asked, grabbing the same book that you had just put down and thumbing through it.</p>
<p>“Not really. Obituary didn’t give us much to go on, in terms of sentimentals or potential attachments. Said he loved his grandkids and will be dearly missed, but not much else.” You gestured to the desk, “He seems to be a bird watcher with a clean car and a nice house. Basic old man stuff. I’m just not seeing why he’s still here, you know? Haunting, and all that.”</p>
<p>He placed the book back on the desk and turned his attention towards the conversation.</p>
<p>“Maybe it’s the house he’s here for? There were pictures on the staircase, could’ve been a family home.” He pointed out. You raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Lucifer is that…you…paying attention and helping out with a case?” You gasped, raising a hand to your chest. “I must say, I’m impressed.” He rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“But, to answer your question, I don’t think it’s the house. Otherwise, we probably would’ve had a hit as soon as we turned on the EMF.” You leaned back in the chair and crossed your arms.</p>
<p>“Hm. Guess so.” He agreed.</p>
<p>You sat in silence for a second, both lost in thought.</p>
<p>“It <em>is</em> a nice house, though. Wish I could’ve grown up in a place like this.” You rubbed a hand on the arm of the chair. It was well worn, the black leather was faded as compared to the rest of the chair. He must’ve spent plenty of time at this desk. You could see why. The window on the wall behind you was large and spacious. It faced a section of woods behind the house, behind the cul-de-sac, that you imagined must’ve been gorgeous in the golden hour. Even then, in the evening, it was beautiful. The moon was halfway in the sky, helping to light up the room. It would’ve been the perfect space for birdwatching, as well.</p>
<p>“What kind of place did you grow up in, then?” Lucifer asked, curiously. You snorted.</p>
<p>“Small town. Small house. Small minds. Neighbors were polite, but everyone kept to themselves. Like they were paranoid. Of course, plenty of them were doping, so…I guess they had reason to be.” You looked at him and gauged a reaction. You waited for that sympathetic, watching-an-ASPCA-commercial face. Thankfully, it never came.</p>
<p>“What about your family? Were they paranoid, too?” He leaned closer, openly studying your face as he finished his question. You knew he was tip-toeing around the real question out of politeness. You thought about your response before opening your mouth.</p>
<p>“…they would’ve been, I suppose. Don’t really remember much of my childhood. Trauma response, and what not.” You waved your hand, like it was a typical problem that anyone had, “Don’t worry about it, really. I’m over it.” You paused for a second. “Mostly.”</p>
<p>He smiled at your response.</p>
<p>“I’m the last person who would lecture you on perfect families. We both know mine was…a bit broken.” He offered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, at least they didn’t write a whole book about my family’s issues.” You joked. He smiled at your weak attempt at lightening the mood.</p>
<p>You tried again, “I think the only step up from that is a section on the Dr. Phil show.”</p>
<p>He smiled again, earnestly, this time.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He said.</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>Silence filled the room once again. You turned your gaze towards the window, watching the moon as it climbed the trees. A light, that you hadn’t noticed shining on the ground, suddenly vanished. The neighbors must’ve been turning in for the night. The woods were darker, still just as naked naked. The autumn leaves were long gone, leaving behind spindly branches and perches. You wondered how many times the old man who lived in the house had peered into the same woods, the same season, in the same position you sat. You suddenly felt a chill go through you, rushing from your feet to the tips of your fingers. Your skin prickled with goose bumps.</p>
<p>“Cold?” Lucifer asked. You looked back at him.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I doubt the insulation here has been updated since the house was built. And they probably shut off the electric now that the house is empty.” You stood up and pushed the chair back into its previous spot. Lucifer mirrored you, standing up as well. He shrugged off his light jacket and held it out to you. You stared for a moment and shook your head.</p>
<p>“I’m good, thanks.” You attempt to walk past him and continue searching, but you didn’t make it to the door before Lucifer stopped you. He ran out in front of you, and let his jacket drop from his shoulders. He draped the coat over your back, and stood back to look you up and down like a piece of art.</p>
<p>“Looks great.” He announced.  </p>
<p>You started to take it off, but he reached out and held the fabric onto your skin.</p>
<p>“Just take it, I don’t get cold, remember.” He waited for you to slip your arms into the coat before he said, under his breath, “I look better the less clothes I have on, anyways.”</p>
<p>You breathed a quick huff of amusement from your nose.</p>
<p>“I guess we should check the bedroom next, that’s where I’d keep my valuables.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good to me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is only part one of the flashback, and a very boring part, at that. I think I've fleshed out a general idea of where to go from here on and my brain fog (which, for some reason, has been p bad the last 2 weeks) seems to be heading out, so I should have another chapter up soon. Sorry it's a way shorter than the last one. I just really wanted to get something else up since it's been so long and I felt bad lmao. I'm aiming for 3k each.<br/>Next chapter will be some wing grooming and connecting with Lucifer, so get hype I guess. <br/>And thanks so much for the comments they genuinely give me the motivation to keep posting xoxo</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a rough plan in mind for the rest of the series. I'm still deciding between having 3 chapters in total or 4, but I'm leaning towards 4.<br/>What you can expect:<br/>-Wing Grooming<br/>-Flustered Lucifer<br/>-Soft Lucifer<br/>-Giving Sam that fat 20 you owe him</p><p>This piece really has me excited I'm so excited to see where I'm gonna take this and what I can do with this setup. </p><p>Anyways hope you enjoyed throw me a kudos and comment what you think. What do you wanna see, what do you think is gonna happen, gimme your thoughts.</p><p>EDIT:<br/>Oopsie. Ok I know I said 4 chapters but I've been fleshing out my plans and I have so much I want to do with this. I may try to merge some chapters together but I hate doing those jarring scene skips, so who knows. Lmao, 4 is closer to the minimum than the maximum right now. But, don't worry, I AM actively working on this piece. It's currently 2/27, and I have about 4 chapters drafted. As soon as I get a solid, definite idea of my plans I'll start editing and posting. Ok thanks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>